Donquixote Doflamingo
Introduction Donquixote Doflamingo, nicknamed "Heavenly Yaksha",was the captain of the Donquixote Pirates, one of theShichibukai with a frozen bounty of 340,000,000, the former most influential underworld broker under the codename "Joker", and is a former World Noble of the Donquixote Familydescent. He is the son of Donquixote Homing and the older brother of Rosinante, both of whom he killed out of feeling betrayed by them. Doflamingo became the king of Dressrosa after taking the throne from Riku Dold III eight years before the start of the series; he ruled the country tyrannically until he was stripped of his positions as a Shichibukai and king after he was defeated by Monkey D. Luffy near the end of theDressrosa Arc, being arrested alongside most of his crew members by Admiral Fujitora. He is an antagonist in One Piece and in Five Worlds War. Personality Doflamingo prideful, arrogant and carefree guy that for most part does what he wants. He comes of as overdramatic with his posing sitting in weird positions and declarations on events and people. He has little fear for most people as example he robbed the World Nobles of the tributes and only fearing select few examples being members of the Clan of D and Kaido. He does however hate rumours such the one based on the amber lead sickness being contagious. Under most circumstances he keeps a level head such as when Baby 5 tried kill him while on the phone by simply dodging. He does however get annoyed though rare occasions such as when was summoned to Mary Geoise. He suffers from post traumatic stress disorder do the horrors he received as a child, waking up drench in sweat. He also believes that only who have strength and power make the rules. History (One Piece manga) Dolflamingo was born in Mary Geoise as one of the World Nobles one of decedents of royal familes who founded the World Government. However, when Doflamingo was eight years old, his father Homing chose to cease being a World Noble and live a normal, but still somewhat well-off, life along with his wife and two children. After moving to an unknown country in the North Blue Dolflamingo gaving been used to being a World Noble expected the commoners to bow to him. Despite his father renouncing his World Noble title, the people who they tried to live among resented them due to their longstanding hatred for the World Nobles. Subsequently, the people of the country persecuted him and his family. They burned down their mansion and drove the Donquixote Family into a makeshift shaft on a junk pile, forcing the children to eat out of garbage cans out of desperation. Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Campaign Worth Woodsea Arc Relationships [[Donquixote Pirates|'Donquixote Pirates']] Coalition Trebol Silver Fullbuster [[Alliance |'Alliance' ]] Powers and Abilities Devil Fruit String-String Fruit Doflamingo ate the String-String Fruit which was given to him by Trebol, granting him the ability to create and manipulate strings. He usually moves his fingers accordingly to bend them as he pleases for either manipulating people like puppets or bifurcating his targets. The strings are extremely thin and some may even be invisible, making it almost impossible to notice and avoid them. He has shown himself capable of controlling more than one person at the same time without apparent effort. Haki Armament Haki Conqueror's Haki Physical Abilities * Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant * Immense Durability ''' * '''Immense Endurance * Immense Speed * Immense Strength * Immense Reflexes * Immense Agility Trivia Category:Pirate Category:Warlord Category:Coalition Category:Coalition Commander Category:Male Category:One Piece (Series) Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Haki Users Category:Donquixote Pirates Category:SS-Class Fighters Category:Former Noble/Royal Category:Awakened Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Category:Brother Category:Subordination Manipulation Users Category:Criminal Underworld Category:Conqueror's Haki Category:Pirate World